


Cat Attack

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [8]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Dating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: Ryuunosuke and Tsumugi go to a cat café as a couple.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Cat Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Octobryuu Day 16: Rare Pair
> 
> I chose RyuuTsumu because honestly, even though I am a devoted GakuTsumu shipper, RyuuTsumu is so stinkin adorable I couldn't resist the opportunity to showcase that.

Ryuunosuke was leaning against the side wall of the building, arms crossed and clad in a disguise of a baseball hat, glasses, and a face mask. People passing by shied away from him, much to his dismay. This always seemed to happen when he was trying to hide his face and blend in with the rest of the populace. Cursing his height, he dropped his arms to his sides and tried to awkwardly bend his knees to look shorter and as non-threatening as possible. While he was giving himself a self-conscious once-over in the reflection of a parked car in front of him, a petite blonde woman hurried over to him and tugged on the corner of his sweater sleeve.

“Ryuu— s-sorry I’m late! I hurried out of my meeting as quickly as possible!”

Startling slightly, he stood up and turned to the lady and tugged his mask down to his chin. “Tsumugi, hi! No need to apologise, I didn’t mind waiting.” He kissed the top of her forehead and gently placed a hand on her back. “Shall we head inside, then?”

With a blush-tinted grin, she nodded. “Yes, let’s!”

The couple walked a short distance down the sidewalk and turned the corner, heading up a staircase. Ryuu made sure Tsumugi held onto the railing and kept a steady hand on her back in case she might lose her footing in the pair of heels she was wearing. She smiled appreciatively at him as he held the door open to a shop with a cat-shaped sign. Holding Tsumugi’s hand as she balanced to take her shoes off, Ryuu kicked off his loafers and stepped into a pair of laid-out slippers. Once Tsumugi went up to the front desk and signed them in, Ryuu set aside his disguise in a provided cubby and bought a bag of cat treats. He then joined Tsumugi at the entrance to the cat cafe.

“I’m sure it’ll be better this time,” Tsumugi put a gentle hand on his forearm as he hesitated to open the door.

“Right. The cats should be more active around now, and we’ve got the treats this time.” His eyes shone with hopefulness and determination as he turned the knob and pushed the door open carefully. 

It was a snug place, a couple cat towers and fuzzy cat beds scattered amidst a few armchairs and a bookshelf of assorted magazines, comics, and books. Luckily for them, nobody else was patroning the cafe, so they had the place to themselves. A black and white cat sauntered up to Tsumugi with its tail raised in friendliness.

“Hey there, little one! Your name was...Ivy-chan!” Tsumugi said after turning to look at the sign listing the names of the six cats who lived there. She held the back of her pencil skirt as she squatted down to pet the cat.

Ryuu carefully tried to squat down and reach out for the cat, but it scurried away to sit on a bed in the far corner. With a woeful sigh, Ryuu stood up and hung his head. “She’s giving me an evil eye.”

“I-It doesn’t look like an evil eye exactly…just unsure,” Tsumugi tried to soften the blow. “Ah, here comes Hime. Hi, Hime-chan~! Your long tan fur is so beautiful.” The cat walked between her legs and stared up at her. “Good kitty...Why don’t you say hello to Ryuu too.”

Again, Ryuu tried to pet the cat, only for her to allow him to pet her once before trotting off and leaping to the top of a cat tower. “Her fur was really soft!” Looking at the bright side, Ryuu smiled slightly. “Maybe I should try the treats now.”

“Good idea! The employee told me that all of them really like that type of treat you bought, so I’m sure they will come to you.”

After shaking a few treats into Tsumugi’s hand, he poured the rest into his palm and put the bag in his pocket. “Here kitty kitty~” He tried to call out as sweetly as possible, gingerly walking towards an all gray cat sitting on the back of one of the armchairs. “Look at this delicious snack.” The cat craned its head slightly towards the outstretched treat, then grabbed a hold of it with its teeth and ran off with it. Turning back to Tsumugi with a beaming smile, Ryuu quietly exclaimed, “He took it!”

“I saw!” Tsumugi said with a triumphant giggle and patted the side of his upper arm. “Look, two others are coming over now that they know we have food. The calico is Tashigi-chan, and the bobtailed one is Ikai-kun.”

“Aww, Ikai-kun is so small!” Ryuu held out a treat towards the petite and cautiously curious cat.

“He’s only six months old! How sweet, they just adopted him last week. Here you go, Tashigi-chan. Ah,” Tsumugi pulled her hand back quickly as the calico smacked the treat out of her hand.

“Tsumugi, are you alright?” Ryuu immediately pulled his interest away from tossing another treat down for Ikai and took her hand to look it over. “Ah, it caught your skin a little bit, but it’s not bleeding… Here.” Without thinking much, he kissed her hand and smiled at her.

“A-Ah! Th-thank you… It feels better already,” she said as her cheeks flushed heavily.

“U-Uh, eheh, you’re welcome!” Ryuu said, now blushing and letting go of her hand after seeing her flushed cheeks.

Noticing another cat looming in the shadows of a covered bed at the bottom of one of the cat towers, Tsumugi cleared her voice and suggested, “Ryuu, why don’t you try sitting on the floor and shaking the treats.

“If you think it’ll help, sure.” Ryuu sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor and shook the handful of treats. “Here kitty kitty~”

Slowly, the largest of the cats, a black and silver tabby with a judgemental demeanor, emerged from its lair. It took in its surroundings before continuing towards Ryuu. Stopping just in front of Ryuu’s knee, it intently sniffed him. Apparently he passed her evaluation, for the cat entered his lap and sat down, gazing up at his hand holding the treats. Ryuu was frozen, shocked that this cat was so forward. He hadn’t even seen this one when he and Tsumugi first tried to come here a couple weeks back. 

“Ryuu, I think she wants a treat,” Tsumugi quietly advised with an excited expression as she sat on a nearby chair to pet Ikai.

“O-Oh! R-Right! Douzo, Kikiko-chan!” Ryuu held a treat down for the cat after glancing back to find its name. “You liked that, huh? Good kitty~” 

“See, Ryuu, you’re not big and scary to everyone,” she said warmly, her eyes almost disappearing with how wide her smile was.

“I guess not, eheh. Ah—!” Ryuu exclaimed as a cat jumped at his back and dug its claws into his sweater. It climbed onto his shoulder and leaned down to try to get to the treats. “Ivy-chan! I-I thought you didn’t like me.” He fed her a treat with a grin. 

Soon, the other four cats circled in, even though between Kikiko and Ivy, Ryuu was running out of treats. He tossed them the rest of what he had, but once the treats were gone, they still focused their attention on Ryuu and ignored Tsumugi. As if plotting against him, all of the cats bombarded Ryuu at once, sending him toppling backwards with a distressed “W-Woah!!” and a half chuckle. Five of the cats found places to lie on him, while little Ikai tried to tackle his now very messy head of hair.

“Uwaa—H-Hey! Ahaha, l-let go of my hair! Ehehe, Tsu-Tsumugi, hahaha—help! I-I can’t get up!” Ryuu uselessly flailed a bit, not knowing how to handle this predicament except by laughing.

Tsumugi was laughing too, uncontrollably as she quickly pulled out her phone and captured this adorable moment of her giant boyfriend being conquered by six very small opponents. “I-I’m coming, Ryuu! Now, now, he’s all out of treats, shoo, shoo, ahaha. You all are very cute, but I am afraid this man is taken,” she stated playfully as she gently scooped up a loudly protesting Kikiko and placed her on the floor. “There, all rescued, ahah~” Tsumugi said as she grabbed one of Ryuu’s hands in both of her dainty ones and struggled to help pull him to his feet.

“Thanks,” he said with an embarrassed chuckle and a rub of the back of his neck.

Tsumugi took a look at him and giggled again.

“Eh? What’s wrong?”

“A-Ah, sorry, sorry. I-I shouldn’t laugh. It’s just your hair is all messy, it looked cute. Here, bend down.”

Doing as he is told, Ryuu stooped over so she could reach his head. She went on her tiptoes and smoothed at his hair, getting it back into his typical style. Satisfied with her styling, she laid a light kiss on his head and stepped back.

“All better. Ah, looks like they all scattered again.”

“I think I had my fill anyways,” Ryuu said with a sheepish grin. “H-Hey, I’ve got a new recipe I was thinking of trying out for dinner tonight. Wanna come over to my place and try it?” He looked down at his feet as his cheeks flushed. Even though the two had been dating a few months now, he always got a nervous feeling whenever he asked her out.

“As long as I can try out a new cake recipe I’ve been wanting to make,” Tsumugi said with less nervousness than him but with just as much red on her face.

“Sounds like a good deal to me!” He held his hand out for her, which she gladly received, and the two said goodbye to the cats before leaving hand-in-hand to continue the rest of their lovely date.


End file.
